


Beyond the Limit

by Lassarina



Series: 2017 Sev and Rina Prompt Extravaganza [13]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Limit Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: They each find a reserve of strength.





	Beyond the Limit

_Tidus_  
Sometimes it seems his sword is living steel, the motions flowing through him in a way he can't even explain because he's lost in the sense of moving like water, gliding under a fiend's guard and leaving terrible wounds behind. He wishes he could call when he wants, since it would make him a better guardian, but it seems like he has to build up a certain amount of strength to unleash it this way—and then a fiend's blow makes him see stars, and when he recovers, the fiends are nothing but pyreflies, and he's left wondering how, again.

 _Rikku_  
When you live in a desert, you learn to repurpose everything, you know? Nothing has only one use, not even the bits of left behind when the pyreflies disappear—but sometimes, just sometimes, it's like she can see how things _could_ work, and in those moments, she knows just how to blend , to strike down a fiend or help a friend. Sometimes, she almost cackles when she does it, just for the sheer glee of watching something make a massive explosion—sometimes, she _does_ cackle (quietly). Lulu sees her once, and winks, and Rikku kind of loves her for it. 

_Wakka_  
He's had a blitzball in his hand since he learned to swim, and he can do things with one that no one else can. If he could play the game the way he fights, maybe the Aurochs would win more. The ball is easier to use in the air, flying faster and hitting harder than it does underwater. Rikku customizes his weapons with all kinds of tricks, from poison to lightning, but he learns how to draw that power out even without Al Bhed tricks. It's a risk, never knowing if he'll line up the shot—but he takes it.

 _Kimahri_  
Whenever he draws a power out of a fiend, it fills him with so much energy, as though it wants to be used right away, but Kimahri knows better; he knows that most fiends will shrug off their own attacks. And so he always chooses carefully; he is a poor guardian to Yuna if he heals the fiends that stand between her and the temples.

When he finally faces Biran and Yenke, he is confident, although they've been hunting longer than he has, and when he defeats him, they yield new skills.

Their defeat is better than a new horn.

 _Lulu_  
The first time she unleashed her power like that, in front of Lady Ginnem, the summoner called it a fury of magic. Lady Ginnem knew many stories, and she would tell them around the campfire at night, including one of women who hunted oathbreakers, called Furies. Lulu thought of them, later, when she was not fast enough to stop a fiend, and Lady Ginnem died in a cave below the Calm Lands. It was then that Lulu took to calling the bursts of magic "fury," not because she took pride in it, but to remind herself of her own failures.

 _Yuna_  
Summoning always feels like it costs some of herself—not the same way that magic does, drawing directly on the strength she's trained to use, but something more fundamental, that she can't quite name, as though their strength can only manifest if she sacrifices hers (always sacrifice, but for Spira, she would give anything.)

But in her times of greatest need, they come stronger than ever, and unleash devastation on the fiends that harry her. In those moments, it is worth any price—not for suffering, but for solace, for the knowledge that she and they will defeat Sin together.

 _Auron_  
His sword is an extension of himself, after so many years of the same movements. He needn't even think of how to strike to best pierce a fiend's armor; the sword moves more smoothly than his fists ever did when he trained to be a monk. Yet it is only when he is badly injured, the battle all but lost, that he truly understands what it is to be one with the sword, to strike so hard and so fast that he spins a tornado out of his sword-work—and the moment passes, and he is just another swordsman.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt requesting limit break meta.


End file.
